Masters of the sea
by NoodelandPJ's
Summary: When they cross paths in the open ocean, one must admit defeat, but maybe there is something beautiful to be found in the chaos. AU. M-rated for later chapters.


**A/N: As promised a new story :) I hope you like it and leave a review!**

Booth was weary as he was pushed onto deck, along with the remains of his crew. He had been warned about pirates,  
but the money he had been offered had been too tempting to deny it. Now, he knew better and he found himself wishing he had never agreed.

She smiled as she saw her men brought on a few new people on board. Hopefully new crew, since she knew she'd need them.

Looking through the window, she decided to observe them for a moment before making her presence known,  
wanting to have the element of surprise.

Booth turned to his crew and addressed them, ignoring the way their captors circled them.  
"Listen up! As of now, you are no longer bounded to me by loyalty. If they make you an offer you deem fair, take it!"  
Booth turned to the other captors and approached one of them.  
"I on the other hand was Captain of my ship and demand to see the Captain that has taken us prisoner."

Chuckling at his demands, Brennan flung open the door of her cabin, stepping forward.

"Quite some demands you have for a man that could be about to draw his last breath."

"Then so be it. I want to request the safety of my crew. You can do with me as you please," Booth commented, trying to hide his surprise at the fact that the captain was apparently a woman.

"Now, why would I do that?" She almost laughed at the man in front of her. "Let's give them a shot huh?" Brennan walked over to the end of the line.  
"Pirate or plank?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow in question, reaching for her gun.

"Stop it," he hissed. "I will do whatever you want in return of amnesty for my crew."

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked, holstering the weapon before making her way over to him, fixing her gaze on him.  
"My ship, my rules. Those men here are my crew now, unless of course they decide that the sea will be more merciful. Because, I will not be. Either they pledge their loyalty or they face their death, because they will not be given amnesty. I'm not looking for a noose around my neck."

"I will not serve you," he spat. "My crew can make their own choice, and so will I."  
"Oh, we'll see about that." She growled. "Lock him away!" Brennan commanded.  
"He's not given any solid food or water until I say so, is that clear?"  
When her men quickly nodded, she turned back to the first man in line she'd been addressing previously. "I'm still waiting, what will it be?"

Booth could hear him hesitating for a short moment, then gave his answer. "Pirate."  
Booth sighed in relief as he was hauled down, below deck, hoping everybody would make the right decision.

"Good," She smiled, continuing to go down the line, quite pleased when almost everybody agreed to the pirate's life. Well, except a few.  
"You know what to do," She nodded towards her first mate.

Booth felt bile rising in his throat as he heard the screams, followed by the splashes in the water as 4 members of his crew were forced to walk the plank.

She gave out a few orders to her new men before retreating back into her cabin, contemplating on what she should do with the man held below deck.

Booth was held below deck for what he thought was two days, without seeing a soul.  
Hunger, thirst and exhaustion had gotten to him and his light stubble had transformed into the beginnings of a beard when one of his former crew members came downstairs and unlocked the cell he had been held in.  
"Captain wants to see you." Booth merely nodded silently.

Brennan walked down the stairs towards where he was held. "So, changed your mind yet?"

"About becoming a pirate? Your slave?" Booth snorted. "Not a snowball's chance in hell."  
She growled inwardly, growing more and more annoyed with him. "Well then, fine by me!"

He smirked, "Are you sure?"

"Do you doubt me?" She challenged, wanting to know if he'd make such a foolish mistake.  
"No," he replied suddenly serious. "I know you killed four members of my crew. So I know better than to doubt your cruelties."

Her eyes hardened and her back straightened and she looked at him before turning around to leave.  
"Those men suffered a quick death, something you'll be wishing for."

Booth snorted. "So I see there really is no end to your cruel mind. You can do with me what you want, but the Lord will punish you for your crimes."  
Brennan halted but didn't turn back around. "I'm not sure what kind of martyr you think I am, but my men live a good life."

"So did mine… Until you killed them." He retorted.

"You want me to be the bad guy?" She asked, losing her patience. "Fine! I'll be the bad guy."  
"I don't see how you can possibly have any trouble with that," he muttered softly.  
"Because despite what you may believe, I don't live to kill people."

"Oh no?" Booth retorted as he narrowed his eyes.  
"So far you have left me to starve, while you killed four men. Seems to me killing is pretty much what you do."

"I gave those men a choice," She replied, turning towards him again. "And you as well. Believe me, you are much more valuable alive to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked her, both confused and intrigued.

"Well what use would you be to me if you were dead?"  
"I'm no use to you now either," he retorted as confidently as he could, even though he had no idea what she would do to him.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "What would it take for you to accept my offer?" She asked, more than ready to bribe him.  
"No more of my men will be killed or hurt," Booth stated immediately, wanting to make sure the rest of his crew would be safe.

"Sure," She nodded. "No use in killing your own men anyway." Brennan turned back around, tossing the key to one of the new pirates. "See to it he gets whatever he requires."

Booth requested to be allowed to sleep with the rest of his crew. He was granted that and then asked what his job would be.

"The cook said he could use some help," She smirked, not being able to help herself.  
Climbing up the deck, she dismissed the helmsman and took over to steer her own ship.

"Everybody, steady! Because we're setting sail!" She called out over the entire ship.  
The wind was blowing through her hair, bringing a smile to her face as the sails were being hoisted.

Booth felt slightly queasy as the boat rocked.  
Unable to see the horizon and breathe the fresh air, he felt the rocking of the boat more acutely than normal.  
He was doing the dishes and felt a blush of humiliation rising on his cheeks, but quietly did as he was told.

"This is going to be rocky," She called out, rotating the helm a few quick times, sending the ship into a different course, and in against the untamed waves.

Booth was slammed into the sink and cursed under his breath.  
The cook threw him a warning glance, but he couldn't keep the scowl off of his face.  
"If I was at the helm, that would never have happened," he muttered as he continued to do the dishes.


End file.
